


partner in crime

by jcreaus



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: And in love, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, and jj thinks its so cute, emily has a soft spot for henry, she loves her little family, they're just so happy, very in love, yeah this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcreaus/pseuds/jcreaus
Summary: emily is completely in love with jj, and will do anything to make her son happy. even if that means playing henry's version of 'FBI' whenever she comes over to visit.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	partner in crime

“Emmy!” The small boy squealed after he yanked the front door open and saw who was standing on the other side. His mother went upstairs quick to make sure the Legos they were playing with earlier had been put away, and told him to answer the door if Emily arrived before she came back down. So, as soon as he heard the car door shut from their driveway, he bolted to the front door with the biggest smile on his face.

Emily Prentiss grinned from ear to ear when she heard the loud footsteps crashing towards the front door. Every single time she went over to her girlfriend’s house, Henry always ran to the door to greet her with an excited ‘hi’ and a bone-crushing hug. It warmed her heart. “Hey kiddo,” the brunette said as she placed both of her hands on the back of the tiny blonde that had wrapped his arms around her legs. Emily held tightly onto him as she guided both of them up the step and through the front door. She made sure to close the door behind her before bending down to effortlessly scoop Henry into her arms.

“I’m really glad to see you,” Henry whispered as he nuzzled his little nose into the crook of Emily’s neck. His legs were wrapped around the woman’s waist, and he held firmly onto her neck. The small boy adored Emily, and spending time with her always made him exceptionally happy.

The brunette smiled at his words and squeezed him a little tighter. “Me too,” was all she managed to get out before something above her caught her eye. Emily gazed up to see her girlfriend leaning over the banister at the top of the stairs, watching the interaction below unfold. Deep brown eyes met shining blue ones, and Emily was hit with another wave of euphoria that she only felt when she was with this family. _Her_ family.

Jennifer Jareau had nothing but pure adoration in her eyes as she watched her son cling onto the woman she loved. When Emily finally noticed that she was standing there and looked up to meet her eyes, JJ’s smile grew wider. The two have only been together for about nine months, but they loved each other way before either of them decided to finally put their pride aside and admit it. JJ had always loved Emily immensely, but she found herself falling more and more in love every single time she watched the brunette love Henry unconditionally and care for him as if he were her own son. By now, she was sure she wasn’t capable of loving Emily any more than she already did.

“Henry,” Emily singsonged, “I think someone is spying on us.” The brunette smirked at the woman standing on the landing above them, knowing exactly what she was doing. The little boy in her arms was currently obsessed with everything related to the FBI and crime fighting, so she knew that simple sentence would have him running up the stairs to tackle the “bad guy” that was apparently spying on them.

JJ’s eyes widened when Emily’s words finally sunk in. Henry had recently learned how to tackle from his Uncle Derek, and JJ knew that she was his next victim. She watched as her son squirmed out of Emily’s arms, plopped down onto the hardwood floor, and bounded up the stairs. JJ shot an I’m-going-to-kill-you look at the brunette before running in the opposite direction of Henry, who was now charging right at her with his fists ready for action. Yeah, Emily was _definitely_ going to pay for this later.

As soon as she heard Jennifer and Henry scramble into one of the bedrooms upstairs, the older woman shook her head and laughed to herself. She loved those two blondes with every ounce of her, and she appreciated each and every frivolous moment that came from spending so much time with them. Emily was sure she has never been this happy, that feeling of overwhelming _contentedness_ never leaving her now that she has a more prominent role in Henry and Jennifer’s lives. You know, as more than just a friendly coworker.

Not wanting to miss another moment of whatever was causing the outburst of playful screams coming from above her, Emily slipped off her heeled boots and took the stairs two at a time. When she was about halfway up the staircase, Emily heard what sounded like one of Henry’s ‘ferocious’ roars, which her and JJ found to be rather adorable, and then high-pitched giggles coming from the master bedroom at the end of the hall. The room is just barely visible from the top of the stairs, so Emily could only make out the edge of the bed and two pairs of feet tangled together. She smiled to herself just before putting on her serious-Agent-Prentiss-face in order to play along with Henry’s game.

Whenever the little boy wanted to play his version of FBI, he insisted on teaming up with Emily so they could take down the ‘bad guy’ together. Henry naturally assumed the brunette was the best on the team based on the way she fiercely protected him anytime she was around, so he always wanted to partner up with her. Every time, together, Emily and the little blonde take down whoever falls victim to the role of the unsub, which usually was JJ.

Emily stopped at the doorframe when she saw Jennifer lying flat on her back with her hands up feigning innocence, and the small boy standing at the edge of the bed pointing his finger at her as if it were a gun. She watched as Henry confidently declared, “I will now tell you your Mirnanda warnin’s!” The brunette let a soft laugh escape her lips at his absolute _cuteness_ , remembering all of the times she tried and failed to help Henry fix his pronunciation of the phrase.

Henry glanced over his shoulder at his ‘partner’ when her apparently no-so-quiet laugh made her presence in the room known. His smile widened as soon as he saw that Emily made it in time for the arrest, but JJ was too quick for him. The small distraction gave her enough time to stand up, wrap both of her arms around Henry’s frame, and pull him down onto the bed with her.

The blonde didn’t hesitate to start tickling the four-year-old once he fell into her arms, knowing that the action would render him helpless. The sound of Henry’s infectious giggles prompted Emily to join in, and soon both women were laughing along with the child as he tried to squirm away from them. Jennifer was sure that right now, with Emily’s shoulder pressed against hers as they leaned over a squealing Henry, was the happiest she had ever been. A life with Emily was what Jennifer dreamed about when she needed an escape from the horrors that occupied her mind, not something she ever thought in a million years would be her reality. She was _way_ more than happy.

Henry managed to escape the tight hold JJ thought she had on him, and he immediately stood up and pointed his hand gun at Emily. The little boy furrowed his eyebrows and decided that this was a job for two guns. He unclasped his hands and turned one gun into two, pointing an index finger at each of the women situated below him. “You betrayed me!” He called out to Emily, who was trying (and failing) to stifle a laugh.

Jennifer, who was on the right side of the bed, got up to kneel, once again holding her hands up in preparation for the arrest that was to come. She glanced over at Emily only to see her mouthing something to her son. Before she could even comprehend what was about to happen, her girlfriend dove at her and enveloped her in a forceful hug. Henry jumped on Emily’s back, causing the three of them to fall backwards onto the bed with JJ at the bottom of the pile.

Henry lifted his head off of Emily’s shoulder slightly so his next words wouldn’t be muffled. “Mommy we tricked you!” Henry declared proudly. He scrambled off of the brunette to get a better look at his mom’s face, hoping that she looked utterly defeated. And she did. “I gots to go tell my elephant, I’ll be right back,” the little boy announced as he jumped off of the bed, two feet landing loudly on the carpet. Henry raced out of the door and down the hall to his bedroom, leaving a shocked JJ and a smirking Emily behind.

The brunette realized Jennifer was supporting her entire body, probably being crushed under her. Emily shifted her weight a bit so that she was using her elbows to prop herself up, giving her a perfect view of the woman underneath her. She watched as glistening blue eyes shifted from the doorway Henry had just disappeared through back to her. “I hope you aren’t too upset that your four-year-old and I totally just conned the hell out of you,” Emily said with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Contemplative blue eyes met lighthearted brown ones and all JJ could do was examine every centimeter of the face of the woman that was directly above her. Emily expected some sort of banter in return, JJ knew that, but the memory of the last few minutes and how deeply in love she was with the brunette had her completely awestruck.

Jennifer’s face was expressionless. Any sort of contentment that Emily felt immediately turned into panic and doubt. She was worried that she crossed a line with Henry. That she stepped too far, and the blonde would take her son and walk out of her life for good. She loved both of them irrevocably, and her biggest fear had always been that she would lose them, even before her relationship with JJ became more than platonic.

Emily looked down, suddenly feeling anything but the absolute bliss she felt not even a minute ago. She began to get up, pushing her elbows into the bed on either side of the blonde. A mumbled apology spilled from her lips, but Emily stopped when she felt a hand snake up her side and push firmly between her shoulder blades. The brunette fell back down onto JJ, glancing up at blue eyes in total confusion.

“Emily,” the seriousness in her voice shocked both of them, but Jennifer needed the older woman to understand that she wasn’t talking because the amount of absolute _love_ she felt for her was preventing any coherent words from coming out.

The brunette froze at the sound of her name, wondering what could _possibly_ be going through her girlfriend’s mind right now. She was trying to tell her something without actually saying it, but she had no clue what. Emily’s thoughts ran wild as her eyes scanned JJ’s, searching for some sort of hint as to what she was feeling. That, finally, was when she saw it.

Oh. _Oh._

Jennifer’s entire being lit up the moment Emily relaxed into her, the curves and dips of their bodies fitting together perfectly. The blonde watched as relief washed over Emily’s face, a simple indication that they were once again on the same page. She loved her, and she wanted every single day in the future to look like this one.

“Marry me.”

Emily’s eyes widened at the question- no, _statement_ \- that had just come out of Jennifer’s mouth. Did she hear her correctly? The pools of blue below her were filled with affection and warmth, a complete turnaround from the dullness that was there a few moments ago. Even though the brunette already pieced together why JJ had looked so emotionless before, she still practically got whiplash from assuming a breakup was about to occur to literally being _proposed_ to.

The younger woman watched as Emily examined all of her features, surely looking for any sign of uncertainty or regret after what she had just blurted out. Jennifer knew she wouldn’t find a single ounce of either of those things. She didn’t plan on proposing anytime soon, especially not like this, but as soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she meant it wholeheartedly. She just hoped Emily could tell.

And she _definitely_ could.

Emily beamed, but instead of voicing the ‘god yes’ that was on the tip of her tongue, she leaned down and connected their lips, wanting JJ to _feel_ her answer. The kiss was gentle enough that they didn’t bump teeth when their smiles grew wider, but it also had a level of passion that conveyed the adoration and bliss they both felt. 

Jennifer became breathless after a couple of seconds, much to her disappointment. She didn’t want the moment to end, but her lungs were begging for a break. The blonde pulled away slightly, just enough to lean her head back down onto the bed.

Emily followed, resting her forehead lightly on JJ’s. Both of their eyes remained closed, hoping to savor how entirely content they both felt. Her whole body was pressed firmly against the woman below her, enough to feel the rise and fall of Jennifer’s chest as she breathed somewhat heavier than normal. Their hearts were beating erratically, Emily could feel that too.

“I would love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing anything like this, so i hope i did jj and emily justice. 
> 
> i hope you have a good day/night :)


End file.
